Legacy of the Chosen One pt 1
by Hyperguyver1
Summary: This is the start of a long story I have in my mind. The central character is a character of my own creation, and it may be awhile before the true elements of fan fiction are seen. I will make mention before the chapters when other characters appear.
1. Chapter 1

_from the author_

It is not going to be apparent in the beginning, but it will have elements of fan fiction. It will be more obvious later in this story and the later parts. I will post as quickly as I can. I've only 15 chapters done. After I post the chapters I've written so far I will continue to write.

Legacy of the Chosen One pt. 1

Chapter 1

A light snow was falling outside the airport. There were a few cars traveling the road that passed the complex, but the place was still busy despite the weather. The sound of planes and people fill the air inside the bustling terminal. Two people stand near the security check in for the airport and wait for an announcement. It was several weeks after Christmas and the majority of people in the airport were business travelers. Just then, a voice on the P.A. system broke through the ambient noise of the terminal.

"Now boarding, flight 519 non-stop from Omaha to Denver. All those in rows 1 through 5 or those traveling with small children, please report to Gate 6. Repeat..."

"That's my Flight. They must be finished de-icing the plane." The younger of the two men said. "I guess this is it Dave."

"I guess so." Dave replied. Dave was a guy in his mid thirties with a very muscular build, red hair and a mustache. He stood a few inches taller than his friend, and his look reflected well his Viking heritage. "I'm surprised your family didn't make it here to see you off. I guess they don't like you that much, do they, Mat?" He chuckled.

"I guess not." Mat answered, causing both men to laugh out loud. Mat was a man just barely twenty whom also had red hair, though cut shorter than Dave's, and a very athletic build. His facial features make him appear much younger than he really is. He is carrying a medium sized duffel bag, one barely small enough to qualify as a carry on. "Actually, we said our good-byes last night. Both my mom and dad had to work today, and my brother is busy with something or other."

"You are so lucky to get to go to Japan." Dave said, his tone a little envious. "I guess you earned it though."

"I didn't do anything out of the ordinary." Mat said modestly, his gaze going towards the floor.

"What do you mean by that?" Dave said feeling a little taken back by the comment. "You mastered those moves faster than anyone Sensei had ever seen. You even beat him in a match. No one in his entire dojo felt that he made the wrong choice by sending you to Japan to study."

"Your right," Mat said as a smile slowly appeared on his face, his gaze returning to its previous position. "I'm just glad I finally get to see Japan. It's been a dream of mine for a while, and I never thought I would get a chance to go. I owe a lot of it to you. If it hadn't been for you dragging me to the gym every other day, and then talking me into taking those classes, I wouldn't be going."

"It's also good that you aren't really tied down here." Dave explained, "I have a new house that I love, and a job that wouldn't be too happy with me if I just took off for an indefinite amount of time to go to Japan." The two men began walking towards security. "Besides, I don't know any Japanese at all. You do."

"I don't know that much." Mat reasoned, "I can only speak a little of it, and barely know how to read it. To tell the truth, it wouldn't matter how much I knew though, or even why I was going. I feel as if there is something that is drawing me there. Maybe I can fid some of the answers that I'm looking for..."

Mat was interrupted by the P.A. system. "Flight 519 from Omaha to Denver is now boarding all rows. Repeat..."

"It's time for you to go." Dave said as he extended his hand. "Have a good time, and if you meet any girls over there, make sure they have a sister that wouldn't mid dating a 34 year old American."

"I'll do that." Mat said with a chuckle as he shook Dave's hand. "Too bad I won't have much of a chance to contact the outside world during my training. Take care my friend."

"Take care Mat," Dave said as he waved goodbye. "Don't get too bored during your layover in Denver."

The two men parted with Mat going to the ticket agent, and Dave going to the window. The ticket agent took Mat's ticket as he walked down the ramp towards the plane. The ticket agent smiled and closed the doors to the ramp behind him. Mat entered the plane and found his seat, which was a window seat as he had requested, and began to think deeply about his trip. "I've been so excited by this trip, that I haven't really thought about it yet." He said quietly to himself as he leaned back in his seat and awaited take off. "I really hope that I find what I'm looking for in Japan. My life hasn't been going anywhere lately, and I need a sense of purpose. I have this strange feeling that it will be a very long time before I return home. No matter what happens, I want to find purpose to my life soon."

"Hi, Dave!" A voice uttered from behind the large man. "Where's Mat?"

Dave turned around to see that it was Mat' smother speaking to him, and that Mat's family had arrived at the airport. "See that plane on the runway right now?" Dave said quietly as he pointed to the jet pulling away from the terminal, "he's on that plane now."

"But we haven't said goodbye yet." Mat's father said, "he told us his flight didn't leave till 3:00pm. It's only 2:15 now."

"He told me you had already said your goodbyes last night." Dave explained, "He told me you were working today."

"We both took off so we could see him." Mat's dad said. "We didn't see him last night. I wonder why he did that."

"I'm sorry," Mat said while looking out the window, "I didn't know if I could go if I saw you at the gate. Goodbye Mom, Dad."

The flight to Denver was uneventful. Mat's layover in Denver was 6 hours, but he spent his time at the airport thinking about what awaited him in Japan. It all started when Mat wanted to get in better shape, and his friend Dave took him to a gym near his house. Dave suggested one day that they both take Karate lessons to help build up their energy, and their spirt. Mat took to the lessons quickly, and moved beyond all the students in his beginner class within a couple of weeks. The owner of the dojo, Sensei Kim Holland, saw how quickly Mat was learning and kept placing him in higher level classes. Eventually, there were no higher classes that he could be moved into, so Sensei Kim started teaching him one-on-one.

Mat was so eager to learn what he could about the martial arts, after being in Sensei Kim's classes for 2 months he started taking Jujitsu classes on the days that he was not in Sensei Kim's class. When Sensei Kim offered to teach him one-on-one, he quit school and split all of his time between his job, martial arts, and the gym. After a few months of the one-on-one training, Sensei Kim began to see that Mat was exhausted. He tried to convince Mat to quit the other classes, but all he could talk him into was cutting back at work while Sensei Kim taught him for free. Mat had been training privately with Sensei Kim for about six months, and he truly thought that he had no more to teach him. Mat refused to enter tournaments, and insisted he keep training in some way.

Sensei Kim wrote to a friend of his in Japan, telling his friend of the amazing student he had found. Tat friend then told Kim that martial arts instructors in Japan, China, and all over Asia were being told to look for students that showed exceptional ability, and an ability to learn quickly. He mentioned that those that qualified would be given an opportunity to learn a very rare martial art, taught once a generation. Sensei Kim then realized that Mat might be the very person they were looking for. He felt he should test him to be sure.

He decided that he would tell his students that he was looking for one of them to take a trip to Japan. They would have to demonstrate the highest ability, and potential to him in a way of the student's choosing. All students would be gathered together and all would have an equal chance to show themselves. The students tried everything: they choreographed fights; did demos of techniques and weapons; broke boards, ice, and bricks; even challenged Sensei Kim to a match. Then it came down to just one student.

Mat did a very complicated demo of everything he learned in Jujitsu and Karate. The demo left students impressed, but not Sensei Kim. Towards the end of the demo, Sensei Kim quietly camp up behind Mat a performed a perfect jumping spin kick. Somehow, Mat had expected something like this to come from his teacher and had readied himself in the event it happened, and ducked the kick.

"Here is your test," Sensei Kim said, "don't look at me as your teacher. I am your enemy and I stand between you and a trip to Japan."

Not saying anything, Mat took up a defensive stance and the fight began. Mat was a little taken back at first and Sensei Kim managed to get a few punches in, striking Mat in the face. The training sessions Mat had with his teacher came back to him, and the scene that played out before the students looked as though Sensei Kim and Mat had planned every detail of the fight. Noticing the look in both Sensei's and Mat's eyes, the students knew they were not acting. Mat was on the defensive for the opening moments. After the first few punches landed on his face, Mat began to feel the rhythm of the fight and was blocking every punch or kick that Sensei Kim threw. As the battle wen on, Kim sensed that Mat was learning as the fight was progressing and was managing to throw a few punches of his own in the fury. Mat told himself that he wouldn't use any other technique than the Karate techniques Sensei Kim had taught him so as to be sure that he truly did have the ability to overcome his teacher. The match was dead even for a few minutes but Mat soon began to turn the tide of the fight. Kim threw a right hand punch, and then dropped and attempted to sweep Mat's leg. Mat saw what he was attempting and jumped the sweep, and as Kim spun around and started to rise, Mat landed and threw a hard fast straight punch at Kim's chest. The punch landed and sent him to the ground hard. Mat was quick to follow up, but stopped short, not wanting to actually hurt his teacher. Kim nodded his head in approval, and thus the match was ended.

The students still did not know that to make of the event. Until Mat extended his hand and helped his fallen teacher to his feet. The men shook hands and the students applauded. Everyone in the room knew who was to be given the honor of studying in Japan.

"Last call for flight 1060 to Tokyo from Denver boarding at Gate 33. Repeat, ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of the Chosen One pt 1

Chapter 2

The flight from Denver to Tokyo was uneventful. The plane even touched down ahead of schedule. Mat collected his bag and de-planed. Mat entered the terminal and sat down to look at the instructions Sensei Kim had given him. "Hmmm..." he said, "It says that I need to just get a taxi and give the driver this map. That sounds simple enough." With that, he put the instructions and map in his back pocket and headed off to customs.

Mat's trip though customs went quickly since he had all of his paperwork well prepared and did not have much money to change over. He headed towards the airport exit to hail a cab. Just before he got to the exit he heard a voice behind him. "Sumimasen!" The male voice said flatly. Mat turned to face the voice. He saw two Japanese men dressed in black suits and sunglasses. The two men were larger than Mat's friend Dave. Mat also noticed one of the men had a sigh that said, "Kim-sensei no seito". Mat's knowledge of the Japanese language was good enough that he knew that the sign said. "Kim-Sensei's student".

Before Mat could say anything, the man holding the sign spoke to him in English. "Welcome to Japan. You are the American fighting student, yes?" Obviously uncomfortable not speaking his native language.

"Yes," Mat said, "My name is Mat." He bowed. "I wasn't aware that people would be waiting for me here." Traces of skepticism in his voice.

"Well," the man not holding the sign began, his English being much better than his companion's, "It was decided that you should be picked up from the airport by people that can be trusted. We are such people. Not just anybody can see the location of the shrine. Besides, your presence..."

"We should go." The sign guy said, interrupting his companion.

The two suited men led Mat to their waiting car. It was a black, four-door town car. One of the men opened the rear, passenger side door. Before entering, Mat spoke, "I didn't catch your names."

"Our names are of no importance." The man holding the door replied. "You probably won't see us after today."

The three men had been on the road only a short five minutes, but already uneasiness could be sensed inside the vehicle. There was no conversation at all. "I wonder who these guys are." Mat thought to himself, "'Our names are of no importance.'!? Since when?" Mat then looked back and forth between the two men in front of him. "Neither of them is talking. They aren't even talking to each other. Maybe it is a cultural thing." Mat then looked down at his watch. He then noticed that the compass on his watch was facing west. Alarm bells were going off inside his head. "Didn't the map say that the shrine was almost due north of the airport? We've been out of the city for a mile or so now. What's going on here?"

"Is this the right way to the dojo?" Mat asked, aloud this time.

The two men in the front seat looked briefly at each other. "How do you know how to get there?" The driver said in an angry tone.

"Stop the car Akira!" The man in the passenger seat said.

"Akira huh, nice name." Mat said. He reaction was a little cocky with the knowledge that he was right in his assumption that the situation was definitely wrong.

"You fool!" Akira shouted towards his companion, "Now he knows my name." The three men in the car were jerked forward slightly by the stopping of the car at the side of the road. It was a mountain road, and they had stopped on a curve. The edge of the road was bordered by a metal guard rail designed to stop cars from falling down the embankment. The bottom of which was a good 100 feet down and covered with trees.

"What does it matter?" The other one said as he turned to look at Mat. "He'll be dead soon anyway." Upon hearing this, Mat opened the rear passenger side door and bolted out of the car. Akira was quick to follow. He was out of the car jumped over the hood with one leap and stopped Mat in his tracks. Akira grabbed him by the neck, "You think your so tough don't you 'gaijin'" Akira screamed using the Japanese word for 'foreigner'. "We will show you here and now that you are insignificant. You are unnecessary because we have already found the one that we are looking for."

As Akira uttered the last word, Mat's eyes darted toward him and he stared at Akira for a split second. Mat's arms flashed inward and upward, breaking Akira's hold on him. As Akira dove out to regain his hold on the American, his face was met with a kick. Akira rocked back, but then fell forward and grabbed onto Mat's ankles. As Mat was about to shake his aggressor free, Akira's partner opened the passenger door, slamming into Mat with force. The jolt did free him from Akira's grip, but sent him down to one knee.

Mat struggled to regain his footing, knowing that the partner was close. He managed a defense against the slow punches that were now assaulting him. It was becoming clear that these two were not well trained in the martial arts, but relied on their power. More concerned with finding an escape than with defeating the opponent in front of him, Mat's mind was scrambling for anything that might help him. Everything then went black. Akira had hit Mat in the back of the head with something other than a fist.

Akira was now standing over the unconscious gaijin. He was now brandishing a tire iron, and muttering incoherently. He tightened his grip on the tire iron. "You...hit...me!" He growled has he continued to wring his hands around the implement.

"_Settle down Akira."_ The other man said in Japanese, motioning for his angry partner to drop the weapon. _"We haven't reached the designated spot yet. We can't kill him till we get there."_

"Stupid foreigner!" Akira stammered, "BAKA GAIJIN!"

The enraged Akira starting beating the arms, legs, and body of the unconscious American. Several shots to the ribs and shoulders followed. "Yammete! Akira, YAMMETE" The other man pleaded. "Owarimasu." He then pointed to the edge of the road. _"Throw him over. Thanks to the fresh falling snow, nobody will find the body for weeks."_

"_He is still alive, Yamamoto."_ Akira stated, He was out of breath, but slightly calmer. _"I can hear him struggling to breathe."_

"_Not for long." _Yamamoto said as he dragged Mat's beaten body to the top of the guard rail and kicked him over the side. _"It may have been a change of plans, but the deed is done. The fall down this hill will finish him."_

"_The Master should be very pleased that we got rid of the American obstacle."_ Akira said when both men were back inside the car.

"_You idiot!"_ Yamamoto exclaimed, _"If the Master finds out that we had to change to plans that much, he will have our hides. At least he's dead. If we failed to kill him, who knows what would have happened."_

"_Why did you make me stop?"_ Akira asked, _"I could have killed him right there and we would have been absolutely sure of his death. There is too much risk involved."_

"_Trust me Akira," _Yamamoto explained, _"he is taken care of. The Master can be sure of that. You know the Master hated even the idea that a non-Asian could be the chosen one. It has never, and will never be the case. Their souls are too weak. He was also too suspicious. Unlike the other one, whom is quite impressionable. If we want to help the Master achieve his ultimate goal then we do as he asks, and how he asks. You also forget that the last thing that we need is for one of us to lose total control. We can be no good to the Master if we cannot return ourselves to these forms. We must stay as we are mentally and physically. We would not even be accepted back home, if we can even get back there, much less fit in here well enough to do what the Master requires of us."_

"_Your right Yamamoto."_ Akira responded, now much calmer. _"We were given these powers for a reason. The time to use them should be obvious."_


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy of the Chosen One pt 1

Chapter 3

"Where am I?" What happened to me? Oh yeah...I remember now." His eyes slowly opened and scanned the room. His breathing was somewhat labored. "This doesn't look like a hospital." The palm of his hand slowly moved to his forehead. "I can't believe how strong that guy was. The grip he had on me wasn't too tough, but he just seemed to get stronger after I kicked him. Then I let the other one get behind me...stupid...my body feels really sore...what happened after I was knocked out...am I speaking out loud, or is this in my head? Where AM I?"

A face then leaned into Mat's field of vision. "Otoosan! Amerkika-jin ga okite-imasu!" The face belonged to a Japanese girl, who looked about 19 with long teal colored hair tied up on into a pony tail. Her eyes were nearly the same shade of teal as her hair. "Are you awake?" Her English was surprisingly good.

"Yes." Mat answered, even though the question did not really call for one.

Just then an older Japanese man entered the room. The room appeared to be a bedroom. The man had graying, black hair and appeared to be in his late fifty's, but in good physical shape. "You feel better?" He said; speaking in a manner that showed his English was poor at best. "You...have question, yes?

"Yes, I have a few questions." Mat replied, still rubbing his forehead.

"You should rest." The man stated.

"Where am I?" Mat asked anyway.

The girl answered, "I am Tanaka Nuriko, and this is my father Genzo. You are at our house. Please listen to father, you do need rest." It was becoming more and more apparent to Mat that she had be studying English for quite awhile.

"How long have I been here?" Mat asked as he turned his head to face Genzo.

"Three day, now rest." Genzo replied, he then left the room.

"Sleep loose." Nuriko said with a cheerful smile before following her father out the door.

"'Sleep loose?' Mat said quietly, before he drifted off to sleep.

Mat awoke early the next morning. He looked around the room to get more of an idea of where he was. There was not much light, but he could still make out most of the objects in the room. There were a couple of dressers, one of which had a mirror. There were a few posters on the walls and two windows. Sitting atop the dresser without the mirror were a few stuffed animals. A penguin with a little silver plate around his neck that read "PEN" with a little number 2 after it, and a black pig with a leopard print handkerchief around its neck. This led Mat to the conclusion that it was Nuriko's room that he was in. He attempted to sit up straight but a fire in his ribs made the task difficult. It was only then that he realized that breathing was a little difficult as well.

"I think you have some broken ribs." A female voice said as Mat felt at his chest. He then recognized Nuriko and Genzo coming in the room.

"I don't think I ever gave you my name...It's Mat." He said as he struggled for air.

"Take this...Mat." Genzo said as he handed a glass of water and a tablet to the ailing man.

"Father told me that it is an herbal pill to decrease your recovery time." Nuriko explained.

"It will help you heal." Genzo stated as Mat swallowed the pill. "Ii desu yo. You try walk tomorrow?"

"But till then, I should rest...right?" Mat asked as flatly as he could. Genzo nodded his head in agreement and left the room. Nuriko followed her father out of the room.

Mat wok again late that night. "I owe these people a great deal." Mat thought to himself. "Ungh...My chest hurts. My legs and arms aren't nearly as sore though, and the swelling on my head has gone way down. I should be close to normal in a week or so. Who knows, maybe I will be able to walk tomorrow. So, what do I do then?" Mat fell back to sleep before arriving at an answer.

The smell of cooking food woke Mat the next morning. Noticing that his breathing was a little easier, he pushed himself upright. There was still a little pain, but he felt that he could manage it. As he looked around the room on this new day, he saw that a crutch had been placed against the dresser with the mirror.

The crutch was a good ten feet away from Mat, but he was determined to get there. He breathed in as deeply as his ribs would allow him, and let it out quickly. Now that he was sufficiently psyched up, Mat began the process of getting out of the bed for the first time in days. Mat threw back the covers, turned himself around, and carefully placed both his feet on the ground. He then pushed with his arms in an attempt to stand, but the pain in his ribs sent him back to the bed. Clutching his side, Mat sat there for almost a minute. He had been unprepared for the pain he had experienced, but the smells coming in from outside the room only served to encourage him. It had been a few days since his last meal after all.

With one last deep breath, Mat tried again and this time was successful. With a constant grimace on his face, his left arm clutched to his side, and his right hand against the mattress of the bed in case he fell; Mat made his way to the crutch. As luck would have it, he could reach the crutch from the edge of the bed. Putting the crutch under his right arm and leaning most of his weight on it, Mat slowly made his way towards the partially open door.

It only took the short trip from the bed to the door to get the rhythm of walking with the crutch. As he slid the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the hall, Mat got his first real look at the rest of the house. Apart from Nuriko's room, the rest of the house looked very Japanese. Three more sliding doors were in the hall to Mat's left, with the open end of the hallway to his right. The hall opened into the living room where a TV could be seen, although it was not on.

Following the sounds of cutting, mixing, and boiling; Mat headed through the living room, turning left and through the dining area towards the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Nuriko bustling about the small, yet not overly-small kitchen.

"Something sure smells good in here." Mat said as cheerfully as he could. The words startled Nuriko and she dropped one of the long cooking chopsticks into the soup she was preparing. Nuriko turned around to see the American visitor leaning on his crutch and holding his lift arm close to his body. Surprisingly, there was a smile on his face. "I haven't eaten in a few days, so I thought I would see what was for breakfast."

"I was going to bring it to you." Nuriko said as she grabbed her chopstick again, luckily it had not been completely immersed in the soup.

"I appreciate it," Mat began, "but I can't stand to just lie around like that."

"Well then, just sit down there and wait a few minutes for me to finish." Nuriko said in a semi-demanding tone as she pointed to a chair at the head of the table. The table was fairly small, It was barely big enough for three people to sit at. Mat guessed most of the meals were eaten at the table in the living room.

Mat sat down at the table. Sitting down ended up being more of a chore than he thought it would, but he made it. Nothing was said for the few minutes that the cooking continued. When Nuriko finished preparing the food she served it to Mat. There was a bowl of rice and a clear soup. Also, Mat was served some hot green tea.

Mat ate some of the rice and then sipped the soup. He paused a moment as he swallowed. "Is it too hot?" Nuriko asked.

"Not at all." Mat replied, "It just felt really good going down. Kind of like it was soothing my injuries from the inside."

"That is good. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but now I'm really looking forward to getting myself back to normal." Mat ate a little more rice then drank about half of the soup. "At least I'll have some really good food to look forward to over the next week or so." He flashed a half-smile towards Nuriko, whom was blushing slightly.

"Carve it out." Nuriko stated as she regained herself. The strange words distracting Mat's thoughts for a moment. "Before I forget, father wanted to see you. But, he was going to wait outside to see if you could make it that far."

"I think I can make it that far," Mat said as he thought about it, "At least I hope I can." He chuckled a little. "But first I have got to finish this food."

Mat wolfed down the rest of the rice and then finished off the soup and tea. When he finished, he grabbed his crutch and pulled himself up. He then headed towards the front door. He waved to Nuriko on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of the Chosen One pt 1

Chapter 4

When Mat emerged from the house, he was unprepared for the beauty that lied outside. The landscape outside the house was almost unbelievable. In the near distance in front of him, Mat saw a fairly think forest. To his left, there was a wide field and a steep hill. To his right, another building about half the size of the house was nestled right against the forest. The area was cozy, but with a sense of protection by the natural features. A layer of snow covered the ground just enough so that only a few blades of grass were poking through.

Mat scanned the area, pausing at each turn to admire the view. He saw that Genzo was nowhere to be seen. Mat assumed that he was inside the other building. He slowly made his way towards the rectangular building. The building, from the outside, looked very Japanese with overhanging roofs and a border around the bottom rose to the level of the sliding wooden doors. It appeared to be a walking surface that circled the entire building. Mat noticed when he got closer that one of the doors was partially opened. He made his way up the three stairs to the open door.

Slowly, Mat opened the door and stepped inside. What Mat saw inside was even more beautiful, to him, than the outside. The interior of the building was very "wooden" in appearance. The walls were covered with scrolls with words of wisdom, and teaching charts. Underneath the decorations on the walls, racks filled with various weapons gleamed in the limited morning sunlight coming through the windows near the ceiling. The building was obviously a dojo. The sounds of the wind and rustling trees seemed to disappear from Mat's ears as he made his way around the room. The only sounds in his mind were his thoughts and the sound of the crutch against the wooden floor. A sound which had reminded him of his current situation. He was focused not on the room anymore, but his injuries.

"You like what you see?" Came a voice from behind Mat, startling him.

"Very much, Genzo-san." He said, recognizing the broken English.

"What you like here?" Genzo asked.

"The place feels like it is full of history." Mat explained. "I know a lot has happened here. I almost feel like, by just standing here, that I am a part of it."

"I know...you very strong." Genzo began, "but you lack focus and experience."

"I can't believe that I let that guy sneak up behind me." Mat said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was supposed to be the best student that my Sensei had ever seen. Twice now, I've let my guard down and let people sneak up behind me. Maybe someone else should be here instead of me."

"Why you come?" The older man asked.

"I'm a student of the martial arts," Mat began, "and supposedly very good. That is why I am here in Japan. It was the chance to learn a very rare martial art, taught only once a generation. Who knows if that is really the case, but I just wanted to learn all I could about the martial arts."

"Is that...only reason you here?" Genzo pressed.

"No." Mat said as if the sound of his own answer saddened him. "I'm lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, I feel like I've been lost my entire life. Constantly looking for who I am, what I'm supposed to be doing, and where I am supposed to be going." Mat said, holding his sad tone.

"Then, why you come Japan?"

"I came here to learn. I was chosen to come because my teacher in America thought I was the best he had seen." Mat explained again, looking more at the wall than at Genzo. "After what happened a few days ago, I'm not completely sure he was correct. Martial arts is the only thing that has felt right to me. I took the chance that it will lead me to what I am truly supposed be doing. I am not feeling very confident in my abilities right now."

"I hope to change you." Genzo replied in an attempt to grab Mat's attention. "So that next time...that not happen."

"Change me?" "Mat pondered those words aloud. "How will you change me?"

"Maybe, you find purpose...with us." Genzo said, almost cracking a smile.

"With you?"

"Yes," Genzo continued, "Will you listen to old man story?"

"Sure."

"You right. There history here." Genzo said in a reflective tone. "Long ago, my family much larger. We were clan of shinobi. Shinobi that protect the emperor for many year. We only work for emperor and were loyal. Five hundred year ago, rumor of rebellion reach him. War very tough for clan and emperor. When he know war lost...he free clan of duty, give us this land. I and Nuriko are last of clan.

"This place is same dojo our clan train in all this time. For generation, our clan art pas to men of clan. Tradition has allowed for men not of clan, in tough time, to learn the art. But, only time it happen, were for husbands of clan women."

"Husbands?" Mat echoed.

"Do not worry." Genzo said to comfort Mat. "I not ask you to marry Nuriko. Tradition does not allow me to teach to her. Will you learn it?"

"Me?" Mat asked, almost in disbelief. "How do you know that I can?"

"I know you can. You have...aura of great warrior." Genzo assured Mat, with a smile finally appearing on his face. "You need time to think?"

"I don't need any time to think about it." Mat said with a renewed confidence in his voice. "I would be honored...Sensei. It would be the least that I could do for you. I owe you so much for helping me get better. Also, my desire to learn new martial arts won't let me say 'no'."

"It will help you be aware of yourself and area around you." Genzo explained. "As soon as you heal, we will start."

"You got it." Mat said, smiling now. "I'm determined to make sure the mistakes I made before don't happen again."

The door to the dojo is closed partially once again as Mat carefully made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he saw a figure standing in front of him.

"You need any help getting back in the house." A female voice said as the figure stepped closer.

"I'm okay, a little tired, but okay." Mat said.

"Is my father still in there?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes, he said that he had some things to do and did not want to be disturbed." Mat explained.

"So he asked you, didn't he?" Nuriko said as her gaze moved to the side and down. "What did you say?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Nuriko began, "Why? Was it out of some need to repay us?"

"That was part of it. The rest of it was that I wanted to learn. I really feel that your father can give me the direction that I'm looking for. Are you upset?" Mat asked in an effort to get under Nuriko's skin a bit.

"NO!" Nuriko snapped as she turned her back to Mat, and stamped her foot.

"Really. I'm sorry."

"I am not mad. I just don't understand."

"..."

"Well." Nuriko chirped as she spun around to face Mat again trying to cover her mood. "Let's go back inside. I have to see what we need when I go shopping."

"_Master, we have returned."_ A voice uttered in Japanese.

"_Ah, Akira."_ Came the response from the master. _"Is Yamamoto with you?'_

"_Yes, right behind me."_ Akira responded.

"_Is the deed finished?"_ The master said as he turned to face Akira. The master was an older Japanese man in his late 60's with long gray hair down to his shoulders. Yamamoto then entered the room.

"_Yes it is master, but we had to kill him sooner than planned."_ Yamamoto explained. _"He tried to run out of the car and we had to chase him down."_

"_You are sure he is dead?"_ The master asked.

"_He has to be, no question."_ Akira snapped.

"_How's Urawa-kun doing?"_ Yamamoto asked, trying to change the subject.

"_He is close. I can sense it. I am pushing him to his limit. He will show his true power soon. I don't need any distractions, much less an American fool here to annoy me. I will awaken his power, and then the key will be in HIS hands. Stay away from this shrine as much as possible. I don't want Urawa-kun to think anything is wrong."_

"_I have the American's bag. What should I do with them?"_ Yamamoto asked.

"_Was there any clue as to his identity." _The master asked, his gravely voice dominating the room.

"_What got his name, Mat." _Akira explained, _"But we still don't know where he was from or his last name."_

"_Hmmm...he is from nowhere, now._ _Let them worry about what happened to him. I don't care about some American family. Throw the bag out."_ The master finished with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy of the Chosen One pt 1

Chapter 5

The next few days passed with no event. Mat started walking as much as he possibly could so as to help strengthen his body during his recovery. A routine had developed over this time in which Mat would get up in the morning, having moved into the living room, and take the short trip into the kitchen. Nuriko would usually be bouncing around the kitchen, already fixing breakfast. Morning conversation between the two of them usually involved simple things in Japanese to help Mat's skill in the language. Nuriko cooked him foods that were highly nutritious for breakfast. The morning meal was also accompanied by a tall glass of milk.

Mat would finish his breakfast, and always go outside and walk a lap around the house. He also started taping his ribs during this time, to minimize the stress to his upper body. Feeling restless most days, he tried to do as much as possible to keep from going crazy. The afternoons were a bit less hectic for Nuriko and she tried to keep Mat entertained. The conversation frequently had to deal with Japanese and American culture. Nuriko had a fixation on American culture, and would ask Mat to teach her all he could.

Genzo, who was always awake before everyone else, spent most of his day outside. He spent his time doing chores, meditating, exercising, and keeping the property looking beautiful. Not one day would pas without his asking Mat, "You feel ready?" To which Mat would usually reply, "Just a little more time. I can hardly wait."

About a week passed, when Mat decided that he would try to go without the crutch. It felt like he was starting his recovery over, having underestimated how the crutch had helped him. Managing through the pain for a few more days, he felt himself getting stronger. Then came the beginning of the thirteenth day since he finally had gotten out of bed.

That day started just like any other day. The sun would shed its light around the dojo until it was high enough in the sky to peer over the trees and into the ancient building. When the sun would finally rise over the forest, the rays of light would make their first trip through the living room windows and land on the sleeping Mat, waking him.

Mat rose from the couch, which had been his bed for the past week or so now, and stretched in the sunlight. That had become a morning ritual for him. He would test his recovery by seeing how far he could go without feeling any pain. This day, however, his ritual was not met with something that had been there the previous mornings. For the first time, he felt almost no pain. A smile crossed his lips as he finished his stretch and headed, sweat-pants clad, to the kitchen where another newly familiar sight awaited him.

Nuriko was going about her morning routine in the kitchen. Mat could smell the aroma of his breakfast being cooked, while Nuriko casually prepared the meal.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Nuriko-san." Mat said softly so as not to startle her, as he had done a few times before.

"Ah . . . Ohayoo, Mat-san." Nuriko replied with a smile as she turned to face him. She then returned to her task.

After a few short minutes, Nuriko served breakfast for the whole house. Genzo, as if cued, entered the house and sat down at the small table in the kitchen. Before he started to eat, Genzo spoke.

"How you feel?"

Mat, who had been looking forward to the question, answered. "Great! I could start training tomorrow if you wish."

"Good." Came the reply. Genzo was holding his enthusiasm in. "We start this time tomorrow, OK?"

"Yes." Mat said, more subdued than before, "I promise to not let you down."

"Also, you help Nuriko today." Genzo added, "I want be sure you ready." With that, Genzo returned to his meal. Mat, not saying a word in response, turned his gaze to Nuriko. All of the sudden, she wasn't in as chipper a mood. Mat made a note of it, but quietly returned to his breakfast.

Breakfast was finished and cleaned up. Genzo returned to his chores outside, and Nuriko finished doing the dishes. Mat waited patiently while she finished her duties. He knew that Nuriko had little to do during the day. He had spent the majority of his days with her while he was recovering. Guessing that she was going to be doing something out of her normal routine today, Mat's curiosity forced him to speak.

"Where are we going?" Mat asked, almost sounding like a young kid.

"We have a few things to do in Tokyo today." Nuriko said, her pre breakfast demeanor having returned.

"What kinds of things?" Mat questioned, now back in his usual tone.

"Well for one," Nuriko began, "You need some new clothes. We can't have you in Father's clothes forever. You don't look that good in them anyway."

"Gee, thanks." Mat said with a laugh. "I have been meaning to ask. What happened to the clothes I was wearing when I got here?"

Nuriko's face became bright red. "Um . . . mmm . . . well." Nuriko struggled with her words as Mat gave her a knowing look. He had already guessed that Nuriko was the one responsible for their removal. "They . . . were . . . torn . . . and tattered . . . completely unusable now. We . . . er . . . I emptied the pockets and threw the clothes away."

"Oh . . . all right." Mat said with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" Nuriko protested, "It is not funny!"

"Whatever you say. Ha ha." With that, Mat walked out of the room to look for something to wear on his trip into Tokyo.

The sunlight that peeked through the trees was just enough to warm the air outside. The snow had melted a bit thanks to the milder weather as of late, but nearly two inches still remained. Mat and Nuriko emerged from the house at almost 10 o'clock and followed the trampled snow toward the back of the house. Mat had borrowed a light jacket from Genzo, since the temperature was still only in the 30's. He had his hiking boots as well, the only article of 'his' clothing that was still intact. Nuriko, as per the norm, was dressed like the typical twenty-something girl in the west, jeans and a loose T-shirt, covered of course by a light jacket of her own. Strapped to her back was a Sailor V backpack.

The two of them made their way to the back of the house toward the path in the forest. It was a short and fairly wide path, almost wide enough for a car, Mat thought.

"This path leads to the highway." Nuriko explained. "From there, it's just a short kilometer walk to the rail station. We'll take IT into Tokyo."

"How will I get on if I don't have a pass?" Mat asked as they stepped into the clearing in the trees.

"Check the pockets of that jacket." Nuriko said as she pointed at Mat. He reached in and pulled a credit card-sized item from the right pocket. "It's yours. Since there isn't a photo required, so it was easy to get."

"Aren't they kind of expensive?" Mat asked.

After a moment she responded. "Your doing our family a huge favor, to father no price is too much I guess." Her tone reflecting a slight amount of anger directed more at the subject matter than at Mat. Mat, noting Nuriko's tone, decided to drop the subject. During the course of their discussion they neared the rail station. As the two of them approached the station, a nearly uncomfortable silence had appeared. Mat, guessed that to Nuriko; talking about his training was a very touchy subject. He did know, however, that with him actually starting his training tomorrow; the subject should be approached again today. Just as he arrived at that decision, the two of them arrived at the station.

The train ride into the city was fairly short and uneventful. The train was only moving for a couple of minutes before it entered the city. Nuriko broke the silence between the two travelers, as she pointed out a few places that could be seen from the windows. The hints of anger in Nuriko's voice had disappeared as quickly as they normally did with her, as she was generally a kind and happy person.

Mat followed Nuriko out of the train and then to the street. The moment that he stepped onto the street, Mat realized how big a city Tokyo really was. People were bustling about in impressive numbers. Even more impressive was that it was barely 11 o'clock. Nuriko then spoke.

"Many of the colleges and universities do not start classes again till next week. That is why there are this many people out and around at this time of day. Just stick close to me and we should not get separated. We will stop at that department store last." Nuriko pointed at a building that was directly across the street from the train station. It was almost six stories tall, but about average for the other buildings in the area. "Since we have other things to do besides getting food; we will save it for last."

"Where are we going first, then?" Mat asked.

"I do not want to destroy the surprise." Nuriko said as she grabbed Mat's jacket, rather playfully, jerking him forward a bit. "Let's go." She said cheerfully as she nearly dragged him down the sidewalk, her left arm locked with his right.

"I don't think I'll ever figure that girl out." Mat thought to himself as he allowed himself to be pulled along. Not wanting anybody to get the wrong idea, Mat pulled himself free and began walking alongside and behind Nuriko as they headed toward their first destination.

Mat and Nuriko wove their way down the street quite briskly. After traveling a few blocks, they turned down another street and headed toward an area filled with a bunch of smaller, privately owned shops. Even with his limited knowledge of the Japanese language, Mat knew what most of the shops were. The first store in the area was a fish market. It was next to a Chinese restaurant. Down from the restaurant was a bookstore and across from that was a coffee shop. They crossed over toward the coffee shop and continued on. Mat noticed that there were far fewer people here than there were near the station, and he relaxed a little.

Nuriko came to a stop just two doors down from the coffee shop. When Mat, who was a few steps behind, arrived; he noticed that the front of the small shop, with exception of the door on the right, was a large window. Nuriko opened the door and entered the building. Mat followed her in, but already knew the kind of business it was. The interior confirmed his suspicions, and was also a very familiar sight. It was clearly a commercial dojo, very similar to those in America.

The place was so much different from the one that Mat will become more and more familiar with starting tomorrow. Instead of a wood-paneled floor, there was white padding. There were very few weapons mounted on the walls except for a wooden staff and a couple of display wood swords. Where Genzo's dojo had scrolls and charts, this dojo had trophies and flyers. According to what Mat was seeing, this dojo taught Aikido. The far wall was lined with mirrors, and had a banister running along it. There was a doorway on the right, leading to an office.

The door shut behind Mat as he stepped in. With the closing of the door, there was a tiny jingle from a bell placed above the door. Mat instinctively removed his shoes, as did Nuriko, as a man that was roughly Genzo's age emerged from the door in the back. He was slightly taller than Genzo, but shorter than Mat and Nuriko. His stature was a little broader than average as well. His gray hair was kept short, but he still had a full head of it.

"Konnichiwa, Nuriko-san." The man said, his voice was fairly gruff but with a kind hearted sound to it.

"Sato-ojisan, eigo o hanashimashooka? How are you?" Nuriko asked with a cheery smile on her face.

"English, it is then, and I'm fine." Sato said, his English much better than Genzo's. He turned his view toward Mat. "Is this Genzo-san's student?"

"Yes." Mat answered, "My name is Mat. Hopefully I will begin my training with him tomorrow."

"Very good." Sato began, "Tanaka-sensei's eye is still good. Wait here." Sato then disappeared into the back room. A few minutes later he reemerged, this time holding something black under his arm. "I made this as close as I could just using Tanaka-sensei's description. Please try it on."

The something under Sato's arm was unfolded to show that it was a hand made gi top. Sato tossed the garment to Mat, and when he caught it, Mat realized why Genzo had it made. By his guess, the top weighed twenty to twenty-five pounds. After first removing his jacket, Mat tried on his new training tool. The fit was nearly perfect, and the added weight seemed to be in the body. The sleeves of the totally black garment were regular cloth. Mat felt a little bit of discomfort in his rib cage, but no pain. Sato lumbered over and checked the fit.

Sato studied the fit and said, "hmm . . . just a few adjustments. It should not take longer than an hour." Sato took a step back and held his hand out. Mat removed the gi and handed it back to Sato. "When you come back, you can pick up the wristbands and belt too."

"You do very nice work, Sato-san." Mat complimented.

"Thank you, Mato-san." Sato said as he gave a small bow. Sato rose from his bow and than turned to face Nuriko, whom had been predictably quiet. "I need to tell you something."

"_Yes?"_ Nuriko answered in Japanese.

"_Ogawa-san wishes to see you."_

"_Ogawa-san . . . is . . . he . . . back?"_

"_You did not know? I told your father months ago."_

"I want nothing to do with that snake in a field!" Nuriko yelled in English. Mat sat back and monitored the conversation, and picked up what he could of the Japanese.

"_That is what I told him. He_ _knows, that you know what he is after."_

"_Don't let him know anything about Mato-san, please."_

"_I will not. What about the American?"_

"_He will guess that something is up. I will have to tell him something."_

Sato walked toward the back of the dojo. "Should be an interesting lunch then." He said in English and then laughed, "See you in an hour or so."

Nuriko's face appeared as if she was lost in thought. Mat then walked up beside her.

"It's snake in the grass, by the way." Mat said, attempting to correct Nuriko's earlier mistake.

"What?" Nuriko said as her concentration was broken by Mat's correction. "Oh . . . oh yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay." Mat had assured her, "Let's grab a bite to eat and then we can come back."

In the same formation as before, Mat followed Nuriko back along the path they had taken earlier. However this time, instead of turning in the direction of the train station, the two of them headed in the opposite direction. After a block or so, Nuriko stopped in front of a small coffee shop. He guessed that the place served sandwiches by looking at the advertisements in the windows. Nuriko motioned to Mat to follow her inside, and Mat did as he was told.

Nuriko made her way toward the back of the coffee shop and sat down in a booth. Mat sat down on the opposite side of the table from Nuriko. During the walk from the dojo, Mat's thoughts were preoccupied with the conversation between Nuriko and Sato. He couldn't help but get the feeling that things were not as they seemed. Just then, as a waitress was approaching the table, Nuriko spoke.

"What do you want?"

"Order for me, I don't really care." Mat said in a gruff tone, trying to act angry in an attempt to get Nuriko to let him know what exactly the conversation was about.

"Irrashaimase!" Was the greeting from the rather petite, magenta-headed waitress.

"_I think we need a minute more."_ Nuriko said in Japanese. She had realized that Mat had something on his mind. With Nuriko's request, the waitress bowed and moved onto another couple that had just sat down. Nuriko then looked squarely at Mat. She was silently waiting for the questions that she knew were coming.

"Who is Ogawa-san?" Came the question after a few agonizing seconds.

"You're really mad then, right?" Nuriko said, guessing at Mat's tone.

"Not too mad. Just, I think that I deserve the truth if I am involved in this too."

"Right. Before I say anything," Nuriko paused and looked down, her voice becoming quieter. "Realize that the reason father did not tell you all of this was that his pride in his family, even about something that happened to someone else five hundred years ago, is very strong. So please don't fault him."

"I won't, just please tell me what's going on." Mat said, relaxing his tone a bit. The look on his face was still very stern.

"Fifty years before the Emperor freed our clan from its obligations, our clan was much larger. The two largest families in the clan were the Tanaka's, us, and the Ogawa's. When the seeds of the war that would tear our country apart were just beginning to sprout, an Ogawa did a very dishonorable thing. He raped and murdered a civilian girl. The Ogawa had become very arrogant around this time, and they thought that they could do whatever they wanted. Rumors of a spy in the Emperor's midst were also about. The Emperor did not take kindly to the dishonorable acts of the Ogawa, especially when the spy was found to be an Ogawa ninja. They were banished from the clan. To be fair to their years of service, the Emperor insisted they get fifty years to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Mat asked, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Prepare for the chance to redeem the mistakes they had made." Nuriko answered.

"But they never got the chance, did they?"

"No . . . " Nuriko said in a sad tone. "The imperial line was driven into hiding. It was at this point that the daimyo asserted their control. It all happened before they had their chance."

"So when the Tanaka family was given the rewards of their service, the Ogawa got nothing since they had been banished, right?"

"Yes . . . very right. After the Meiji Restoration, the imperial line was finally in a position to honor his promises to the clan." Nuriko said, her tone having picked up a bit. "Three years ago the youngest and last of the Ogawa, Ushiro, appeared with HIS father. They asked MY father if he would like to arrange for the two long separated families to become one again."

"Meaning, for you to marry the Ogawa kid?" Mat interjected.

"Yes, however Ushiro is closer to your age, no kid. Anyway, right away father could see that there was a blackness in Ushiro's heart. He knew that he would just dishonor us as his ancestor did before him. Father refused."

"What about you? Did you want to marry Ushiro?"

Nuriko, in a loud tone, "I would never have anything to do with him." She looked around and noticed everyone in the small place was looking at her, so she quieted down. "I learned very quickly what a horse's face he was."

Mat contemplated correcting her, but decided against it.

"All Ushiro and his father wanted was to have the privileges granted to the Tanaka family to themselves. Not to mention the Tanaka style added to their traditions, and Ushiro's impressive list of accomplishments. Knowing that father was looking for an heir to the style, they made a deal with him. If, in three years he had not found a student, then he would agree to teach Ushiro. But I guarantee you that never would have happened."

"So I'm a last minute alternative?"

"Not at all, Father wouldn't teach you if he did not think you were worthy of it. There are a few months before the deadline. If needed, father would have taught me or somebody else. He would rather break tradition, then let all that he and our family have stood for be corrupted by Ogawa's ways. But, since tradition is very important to him, you were just what was needed. Father truly believes that you are very special, and I agree."

"Why shouldn't Ogawa know that Genzo has picked me to train?"

"He would surely try to interrupt your training."

"Are you angry that I'm training with your father?" Mat asked, honestly not knowing what the answer would be.

"No . . . " Nuriko paused, "I think you are the best candidate. Just don't tell father that you know all of this."

"Don't worry. He won't know. I promise to make your ancestors proud. You did make the right choice." Mat smiled.

Nuriko looked at her watch. "We had better go. We spent all of our time talking." With that, the two of them left the coffee shop and headed back to Sato-san's dojo.

After picking up the freshly altered gi, the belt, and the wristbands from the dojo; Mat and Nuriko finished their business in Tokyo. They got the groceries from the department store and then boarded the train. Mat's last day of recovery had come to an end.


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy of the Chosen One pt 1

Chapter 6

Mat rose earlier than what had been normal for the past few weeks. He could see by the dim glow that filled the view from the windows that it was just past dawn. His sleep wasn't easy that night, since the anticipation of beginning his training the next morning had made him as excited as a boy on Christmas morning. He seemed to spring up from the couch, and began to move quickly about the very dimly lit room searching for the clothing he was to wear that day. Knowing exactly what garments he was seeking, Mat went from place to place till he found them. Mat put the black sweat pants and black sweatshirt on, and headed for the front door.

Guessing that Tanaka-sensei was already awake, Mat slipped his shoes on and proceeded out the front door. The early morning breeze was a bit crisp, and served to make sure Mat was completely awake. Partly because he wanted out of the cold, and partly because of his enthusiasm, Mat made his way to the dojo as quickly as possible. When he reached the steps to the dojo, Mat kicked the snow off of his shoes and took the first stair. Mat sat down on the top stair and removed his shoes so as not to dishonor the place he was about to enter. Mat stood and looked out over the yard and marveled at the scene of the little sunlight there was reflecting off of the partially melted, then re-frozen snow. Mat turned and stepped to the door of the structure.

The door to the dojo slid open and the student stepped through; sliding the door closed behind him. The sun was not yet high enough in the sky to give any light to the interior of the building. The sight before Mat was almost supernatural. Against the wall was a shrine with two candles on the table in front of it, and the smell of incense was in the air. The light from the candles was illuminating a huge figure kneeling in front of it, surrounding him in a slightly orange aura. Not wanting to disturb Tanaka-sensei, Mat remained quiet. Genzo surprisingly broke the silence.

"Please . . . kneel here." He said as he pointed to the floor with he left hand. "We will . . . meditate first thing in morning."

Following his new teacher's instructions, Mat knelt beside the almost motionless Tanaka-sensei. He looked at Tanaka-sensei and tried to copy the position the man was in.

Tanaka-sensei then spoke once more, "Try . . . clear mind. Focus on anything to keep mind clear."

"What do you want me to accomplish whilst meditating?" Mat asked quietly so as not to disturb the tranquility of the scene.

"You say before, you are lost, yes?" Genzo said, "You will feel close to answer when you have balance. This help balance mind, body, and soul. When all in balance, path is clear. Close eye, try . . . focus."

With a nod, Mat did exactly as told. Before, when Mat wanted to clear his head, he would just focus on his breathing patterns. He assumed that would be the trick to help him focus and gain the 'balance' that was necessary to show him the correct path. Mat took one deep breath and exhaled completely. He kept as rigid as he could in an attempt to keep from moving. It didn't take long before he realized he was moving ever so slightly. Mat decided to let his body relax. He focused on his breathing intently, fighting the random thoughts that were materializing in his mind. He had no idea how much time had passed as he was met with a distraction. It was the sound of his meditating teacher standing up. Deciding that today's effort was a lost cause, Mat opened his eyes and stood up. To his amazement, the sun was fully above the trees and shedding its brilliant light through the windows near the ceiling.

"Very good!" Tanaka-sensei exclaimed. "Almost one hour. No expect your fist time to go so good." Mat looked around, trying to figure out where the time went. "So . . . did you see something?"

"I'm still not quite sure how long I was doing that." Mat said, now looking at Tanaka-sensei. "It only felt like five minutes had gone by. It was almost like I was sleeping, but I could hear my breathing."

"I no think you see much." Tanaka-sensei said rather flatly. "You practice more. You see more. Ready to being?"

"Yes sir." Mat said with a nod.

"Today, I see what you can do." Tanaka-sensei said as he began to walk around Mat, looking him over. This was the first chance that day that Mat had to see Tanaka-sensei clearly. He was wearing something that made him look more like a priest at a shrine than a martial arts teacher. The outfit was black on top and gray on the bottom. On the left breast of his gi, there were Japanese symbols that Mat did not recognize. He was sure that they were not the same as his name. "Show me what you do train. I tell you what you need change."

While Mat was beginning to show Genzo what he was physically capable of, Nuriko was awake and starting her day. She didn't, however, go through her normal morning routine. After getting out of bed, Nuriko removed her pajamas and put on her outfit for the day, jeans and a casual shirt. She spent an extra moment or two staring in the mirror before tying her hair into its usual ponytail.

"I have to do this. It is the only way I can." She thought to herself as she tied her hair. Grabbing her backpack from the chair next to her bed, Nuriko exited the room. Normally this would be the time where she would go straight into the kitchen and fix breakfast, but today the teal haired girl was very determined to complete her personal business. Retrieving her jacket from the coat rack and stepping into her shoes, Nuriko opened the front door and made her way along the path to the train station.

The first direct rays of sunlight did not land on Nuriko's face until she exited the train station in Tokyo. Of the two big tasks that Nuriko felt obligated to, registering for the spring semester at the small college near the train station was the one in which she had the least amount of doubt.

Nuriko walked directly to the junior college where she had attended classes on and off for the past couple of years. Junior colleges are very flexible and offer a wide range of classes. Nuriko, knowing that her future isn't really planned out, felt that it would be perfect for her. Nuriko proceeded across the campus of the small college toward the registration office, waving to a couple of friends of hers along the way. She was surprised that there was almost no line, and was a bit worried that she would not get the classes that she wanted. Luckily, all of those classes had room and she finished quickly.

Sato-san was busy going over some paper work in the small office when the familiar sound of the little bell above the entrance's door reached his ears. Sato rose from his duties and exited the office. _"I was wondering when you would get here."_ Sato said loudly in Japanese, _"So you have made . . . "_ Sato's words stopped as abruptly as his movement at the sight that awaited him in his dojo.

"_It's been almost two years . . . old man."_ The slightly gruff voice said. The voice's owner was taller than Sato-san, and clearly younger, almost Mat's age. Flanking the young man on the right and left were two men that looked to be the same age as the one in the middle. All three were dressed in dark clothes, the one in the middle wearing a black gi top and dark blue jeans. Right and left looked to be identical twins. _"Expecting someone, Sato-san?"_ The middle one asked.

"_Just a student, Ogawa-san."_ Sato replied, now composed, but with a look of anger in his eyes. _"Why are you here?"_

Ogawa had short, jet black hair. He was very muscular and seemed somewhat on edge. A state which he was very comfortable in. The anger in his heart was apparent in his voice and how he carried himself. It seemed directed at everyone and everything.

"_Hmph . . . you're not happy to see me . . . are you."_ Ogawa said mockingly, drawing chuckles from the other two men who were there in an obvious 'lackey' capacity. _"Believe it or not, I do have a reason for being here. I want to make sure that everybody knows of my return . . . especially Tanaka-sensei."_

"_He is not your teacher just yet. Besides, I guarantee you that he knows your back." _Sato said angrily. _"So take yourself and your two friends out of my dojo!"_

"_I would,"_ Ogawa paused whilst and an evil smile crossed his face, _"but there is another reason for my coming."_ Ogawa grew an even more devilish smile and looked to his left and right. All three men chuckled, though Ogawa's was combined with a growl. _"I want to show you exactly . . . how I've changed!!"_ With that, Ushiro Ogawa moved quickly at Sato. Knowing what was about to happen, Sato moved into a defensive stance as the first attack from the young fighter came in. Ogawa led with a right punch aimed at Sato's face, an attack that he easily dodged. As though Ogawa knew the exact way his opponent would deal with his basic attack, he threw a left hook aimed at Sato's new position just before he got there. The attack was actually performed too early, as Ogawa did not have the proper balance to arch the punch just right. Sato, seeing the left coming in, brought his hands up and pushed Ushiro's left arm in the direction of the punch in an attempt to keep the young man's balance off. It did not work. Ushiro spun around using his momentum. As he came around, he kept his right arm outstretched, fingers too, and swept across at head level.

Sato had to duck quickly to avoid the attack, but he knew he had just been forced into the mistake that Ushiro Ogawa had looked for. Sato rose to resume his defensive stance as quickly as he could so that he could defend himself against the hard press he knew was coming. And press on Ogawa did. Using more educated strikes, he had Sato backpedaling in to time, causing cheers to come from his two companions. Hope was not yet lost for Sato-san as he began to form a plan of attack. All he needed was an opportunity. _"I must use his inexperience to my advantage."_ He thought. And there it was, as Sato noticed that Ogawa was using the same pattern of six punches over and over again. He waited for the moment where Ogawa would start the pattern over again and then he would strike.

Hoping he was right about where the next punch was going, a right-handed strike that arcs slightly downward, Sato moved ahead of the contact and tried to strike Ogawa's ribs. Ogawa simply smiled and swayed away from the attack with a very surprising burst of speed. He was, however now on the defensive. Sato began to slow the pace of the fight down to a manageable level. He was much more seasoned than his adversary and changed his offense frequently. _"I need to end this quickly. The longer this goes, the greater his advantage will be." _Sato thought. He then took a chance and threw a kick with his right leg. What was heard next was not the sound of contact; it was a chuckle from Ogawa as he grabbed the pant lent of Sato's gi with his left hand. The young man then leaned inside and threw a right punch that landed squarely on the side of Sato's face. In the same motion, Ogawa released the grip on the gi as his right hand followed through with its punch. He then grabbed his right fist with his left hand and elbowed Sato in the chest, sending the older man to the floor. Ushiro Ogawa had won. It was also clear in Sato's mind that Ogawa was toying with him the whole time. The sudden bursts of speed he was showing at times during the fight were all the proof he needed.

"_You're not too bad old man." _Ogawa said, slightly out of breath.

"_Your skills may have improved, cough, but your attitude definitely has not."_ Sato-san said through the effects of his fight as he pushed himself up to rest on his knees. _"You have proved your point; now get out of my dojo!"_ With that he pointed toward the front door.

"_So eager to get rid of me?"_ Ogawa said, having regained his breath. _"Hmph . . . but we are just starting to have some fun."_ Saying that caused his companions to laugh. Ogawa took three steps toward Sato when he was stopped by the sound of the front door opeing.

"SATO-OJISAN!!!" Nuriko yelled as she saw the scene in the dojo. She immediately dropped her backpack and ran over to him. _"What did you do to him!?"_ Nuriko shouted at Ogawa.

"_I just proved a point that is all." _Ogawa replied with a smirk. _"That point is that no one is more worth of your father's teachings than I. He knew what had to be done, and he knows that he is too late to do it. He will have to teach me, or he will pay the consequences."_

"_He will never teach somebody as cold hearted as you!" _Nuriko snapped as she tried to run at Ogawa, but Sato grabbed her arm to stop her.

"_I cannot believe that you would hurt someone that is so close to you."_ Ogawa laughed as he said it.

"_It makes my skin crawl just being THIS close to you." _Nuriko said coldly, _"We will never be the 'close' that you want."_

"_We will see Nuri-chan, we will see."_ With that, Ushiro turned and headed for the door. _"Migi, Hidari, we are leaving."_ The command forced the other two men to fall into their positions on Ushiro's flank as they left the dojo.

"_Are you okay?"_ Nuriko asked, turning her gaze to Sato.

"_I am fine." _Sato replied. _"One of the things that I have learned over the years is that an early defeat is better than a long struggle when no matter what you do, you will be defeated."_ Sato stood up and brushed himself off. _"He has greatly improved; do you think the American can beat him?"_

"_Yes."_ Nuriko's eyes perked up. _"I definitely think he can."_

"_So I am to guess that you have decided to continue your training here?"_

"_Yes,"_ Nuriko answered. _"Father started training Mat today."_

"_You sound happier than normal, at least about THAT subject."_

"_Mat is the right choice. I've accepted it. I've given up on the thought of Dad training me. The only thing I can do is keep training_ _with you. One day I will prove to him how strong I am. I do not think I will ever surpass Mat though. Mat really is the most capable."_

"_Could it be,"_ Sato began, _"That it is not just your father that you wish to impress?"_

Nuriko didn't respond.


End file.
